Finding Love in the Srangest Places
by roseycheekz
Summary: There is a new guy at school, Will. Andrea likes him, but she has a problem. He doesn't seem to like her. What will she do when all of her friends try to hook them up. Well try her self of course!
1. Chapter 1

Just another boring day of school. The only good thing about today is its the last day left until Fall Break. That's not even something to really be excited about. All we get off is one week, and of that one week I have to work every day except Saturday and Sunday. I bet all of the preppy spoiled rich kids won't have to work at all. Did I mention that the school I go to is full of them.

It is called Parkington High, cheesy name isn't it? I mean they could have picked something a little less dorky.

The only reason why I can go to this ridiculously priced school is because my dad's company paid for it. My friends have money, but they aren't spoiled or preppy and they don't rub it in everyones face that they have money. Unlike some or should I say 99% of the people that go here.

"Hey Andrea!" Molly yells running down the hall and stopping right beside my locker,"Omg, I can't believe that it is the last day before break." She looks up at me through her blonde bangs. I am a little bit taller than her, and instead of short blonde hair. Mine is long, curly, and dark reddish brown.

"You don't look happy. Oh wait let me guess. You don't want to work all break huh? But you aren't looking on the bright side, we will all be working in the same mall." She gives me her convincing face, yes she has one.

"I know, you're right. We need to find a way to make this break funner than last years." I remember that last year was dull and extremely boring.

"Don't worry we will, between me, you, Eliza, and Ryan. We should be able to think of something, we always do." She said with determination.

She said bye, then ran of to her next class. I turned in the other direction. I got to class, Literature, right before the bell rang. I looked around for a seat and saw Ryan waving me over to a seat behind him that he had saved. I walked all the way to the back corner of the room where he was.

"Let me guess. You were talking to Molly about our jobs." Ryan said with a smile on his face.

Ryan was 17, taller than me, he had brown hair cut short, brown eyes, and a well toned body. He also was the one out of our group of friends that tanned the best. We all envied him for it cause we always have wanted to get a perfect tan like he does, and he doesn't even have to try to get one. I'm not snow white pale but I'm not as tan as Ryan either.

" Maybe I was."I told him with a smile,"We actually have to come up with a plan to make this actually fun."

Before he could reply though our teacher came in. She told us to get into groups of three. Everyone was in a group of three except Ryan and me. Mrs. Carol, our teacher, stepped out into the hall. Then when she walked back in someone was behind her. She stepped to the side so we could see who it was.

Omg he is so hot! I think my heart rate just speed up. He was tall, skinny but well built. He had black hair that was half way in his eyes, black eyes. He was pale like me, not snow white but not to tanned either. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, black converse, and a black t-shirt with a really cool design on the front of it. Okay I now he has a lot of black on but it really looks good on him.

"This is the new student that I told some of you we were getting. Why don't you tell us your name?" Mrs. Carol sat down at her desk.

" Will" he said while looking out of the window. His gaze shifted when he scanned the room, and they finally landed on me. He quickly looked away.

"Will we just split into groups. So since Ryan and Andrea's group is the only one that doesn't have three, why don't you go join them."Mrs. Carol looked at me and Ryan. To us she said," You two better be nice and help him if he has any trouble."

The only thing that I could think of was Omg he is going to be in our group! I can't believe this! He pulled me out of my thoughts when he sat down beside me.

" Hey" he said sticking out his hand to Ryan." Hi", that was all he said to me. He didn't stick out his hand, he just barely looked at me he didn't even smile.

"Okay guys this will be your group for the next semester, so deal with it!" Mrs. Carol looked around the room as if daring for anyone to object her.

She turned around satisfied and started writing something on the board. Everyone started whispering to the people in their group. So Ryan turned toward Will and started a conversation with him.

"Hey my names Ryan and this is Andrea." He pointed towards me when he said my name. Will looked at Ryan first then back at me and I think I blushed a little.

"Well I guess you know my name already." He looked at Ryan.

Ryan started laughing for what reason I don't know," Yes I believe we do. So what classes are you in?"

"Here you can just look at my schedule" He hands it over to him.

Ryan looks at it for a while then hands it to me. " We have all the same classes. Is he in any of yours Andrea?" He turns back to look at me.

"Yeah dummy!" I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for, and no need to call me a dummy." He makes a little pouty face.

I started laughing when he finished talking.

"What?" He had a confused look on his face that only made me laugh harder.

"You and me have the same classes. Think about it Ryan." I said between laughs.

He blushed once it clicked," Oh yeah we do don't we. So that means that he would be in your classes too?" He gave me a quizzical look, which made me laugh even harder if that's possible. Then he started laughing with me, soon enough Will started laughing too. Everyone in the class looked at us, even the teacher.

"You three out in the hall now!" She looked at our group and pointed towards the door.

We got our stuff and went to the hall and sat down.

I looked over at Will who was looking down at his feet."Sorry we got you in trouble on your first day." I said trying to apologise.

It didn't work cause he just ignored me. Ryan tried,"Hey man I'm sorry"

Will looked up at him,"It's okay dude. I actually don't really care."

Oh, so he will talk to Ryan but ignores me. Am I that ugly? _Yes you probably are._

While I was spacing I didn't notice that Ryan and Will had started talking. I felt left out so I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them, letting my hair fall around me like a veil. I started to go to sleep until the bell rang. I got up quietly and went to my locker. Why would Will even notice if I left anyway?

I get closer to my locker and see Molly and Eliza standing at their locker which are right beside mine. Molly and Eliza are identical twins. They both had short blonde hair, green eyes, skinny, and a little bit shorter than me. They are really pretty though. They are the friends that will stick up for you no matter what. They are always hyper, always, and they are really sweet girls too. You would have to do something really bad for them to hate you.

"Hey Andrea!" They say at the same time with huge smiles on their faces. I wonder what they are up to now?

"Hey guys!" I smile back at them, but I'm also being cautious.

"Andrea have you seen the new kid yet?"Molly asked,"He is sooooo hot!" Eliza finished what her sister was going to say while jumping up and down. I told you they were hyper.

"Yes I have actually, and he seems to be a jerk." I unlock my locker and shove my stuff inside.

"Why in the world would you say that?" Eliza asks.

"Cause whenever I would try to talk to him or be nice to him he would ignore me. But get this he would talk to Ryan but not me. Oh well you know what I actually don't care." I tell them but I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince them or me? You do care though, cause you have never wanted a boy to notice you before. But you are all sad because Will didn't seem to like you. My head told me, and I knew it was right. He was the first boy that I got sad because he didn't notice me. Every other guy I didn't want to notice me. But now I want Will too. Man there has got to be something wrong with me.

"Hey Drea snap out of it, you are going to be late for your next class." Molly told me while she handed me the right books. Oh joy another class with him.

All of my classes went like that. Even lunch, he sat with us and would talk to everyone but me. He did talk to me a couple of times but it was only a couple of words. Thankfully I won't have to deal with him this week. Maybe I will have a hot co-worker, so I can get over Will.


	2. Chapter 2

"DREA WAKE UP!" Ryan, Molly, and Eliza yelled jumping on a sleepy me. This is what you get having them as friends. They sneak in your room in the morning, scream at you, then o make sure you are definitely up, they jump on you. Oh the joys of my life.

"Come on Drea you gotta get up. You have to be to work soon." Ryan said, I suppose he was afraid I fell back asleep because he grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Ryan I'm awake!" I screamed at him. That seamed to work because he finally let go. As soon as he stopped I pushed him off the bed. He fell onto my white carpeted floor and landed on his butt with a "Umph". Molly, Eliza, and I were all sitting on my bed holding our stomachs from laughing so hard.

"I will get you back for that later Drea, just you wait." He looked at us smiling evilly.

"Okay you guys have to get out now so that I can get dressed.". I shoved them out the door and walked over toward my closet. My room was small, my bed was against the far wall, it was a metal black bed that had different designs on it. My walls were a dark purple, to match my comforter. My floor was white carpeted, it was easy to stain but so far I haven't. I have a small black desk in the corner with a 32' flat screen TV on the top. I have a purple swivel chair and two bean bags. One was purple, black, and silver with the splattered paint design. The other was just silver and black checkered. Then I have a small closet, I don't have to many clothes so it works out okay.

I had to put on one of my work shirts, and grab the other for later. I just decided to wear a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of converse would work. My first job was at Harold's Ice Cream Factory, then I went to the little pet shop called Little Creatures. Each day my times job orders switched. Like tomorrow I will have to do pets first then ice cream. They were both in the mall so it made it easier.

We all applied for jobs at the mall, so that when we took lunch we could meet up in the food court. Molly actually works at a store beside Harold's. We all thought that it would be easier and funner to work at the mall. Eliza wants to find a hot boy, and what better than to get guys that are customers. Molly and Ryan don't really want anyone cause they both say that they like someone. They both won't tell me, but I'm the only one who knows that they both like someone. Ryan doesn't know that Molly likes someone, and Molly doesn't know that Ryan like anyone. I think that they both like each other so I'm hoping that they will hook up this week. They are perfect for each other I think.

Anyways back to the present. I got all my stuff ready for today. I ran to the bathroom and did my hair, makeup, and brushed my teeth. I ran down the hall to the stairs and ran down them. I went into the living room to find them, and sure enough there they were. They were all sitting on the couch watching something on the TV.

"You guys coming or what?" I asked them. I don't think they even heard me, they were still staring at the TV. Oh sure they can jump on my bed in the morning to wake me up so we won't be late for work. But they can just sit there staring at the TV like zombies, and ignore me. Not gonna happen!

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed two huge bowls. I took them over to the sink and filled them with cold water. I balanced them on each of my hips, and walked back into the living room. Thankfully they were still in zombie mode, so I walked in and they didn't even notice me. I walked up behind the couch and set one of the bowls on a table behind me. I took the other one and raised it so it would splash over Ryan's head.

Splash! I turned around and grabbed the other bowl really fast. I dumped it over Molly and Eliza's heads.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ryan screamed. They had all jump off the couch and turned around to look at me. I couldn't help but laugh, they were soaked and there facial expressions made it all even funnier.

"I AM SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS DREA!" Molly shouted, she wasn't mad but she did have an evil look on her face. I ran out the door and shouted over my shoulder for Eliza to lock it. They were all on my heals, but I jumped into my midnight blue mustang, and locked the doors. They had to give up because they couldn't get me right now. I know I will get it later, but now we all had to go to work. So they got into their cars, and we all headed to the mall. First day of work here I come!


	3. Chapter 3

The mall is packed today. Which means I am going to be so busy scooping ice cream. Oh joy! They still haven't told me who am working with. I am hoping it's a really hot guy or a nice girl. I cannot last for two weeks scooping ice cream with a witch. So I am kind of gloomy, just thinking about all the people I would hate to work with.

"Oh, come on girl. Cheer up! It's not going to be the end of the world, if you get stuck with someone you don't like." Molly said.

"Exactly, this is supposed to be fun!" Ryan said, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Ok I will try to cheer up, as long as you guys promise me something."

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"If I don't like who I am working with. Then I can bring dynamite and blow up the ice cream shop!" I looked at them then with an evil glint in my eyes. I honestly believe that I could be a super villain.

" Only if we can help!" They all said. Aww they could totaly be my evil minions.

" Deal!" I laughed. We linked arms and skipped to the food court.

We walked up to a table and sat down.

"Alright guys I gotta go, but I will bring you guys some breakfast in a minute." He got up and went to work.

Ten minutes later Ryan brought us our favorite breakfast. Sausage biscuits and Carmel frappes. We said good bye to him, and decided on a time to meet for lunch. We were almost finished eating when I saw him. Will. He was walking into the food court, and when he saw Ryan he walked towards him. He ordered something, and talked to Ryan for a little while.

"You guys ready?" Eliza asked as she pushed her chair in.

"Yep lets go!" Molly shouted flipping her hair.

We linked arms once again, and started skipping to our jobs.

I said good bye to Molly and Eliza. I started walking towards Harold's Ice cream. As soon as I got in the door my nose was attacked by several different flavors of ice cream. I walked behind the counter as soon as my boss walked out of the back room.

"Here is your apron." It had a picture of a bowl of ice cream with two scoops of vanilla and sprinkles on top. " Your co-worker is in the back putting on their shirt. Oh, I also signed you guys up for the same shifts for the next two weeks."

Oh joy! They better hurry up and put their shirt on.

BANG! I jumped two feet off the ground. That must be my idiot co-worker. Speak of the devil, here they come.

" I'm done." A familiar voice said.

OMG it can't be. But it was, Will. He turned away from our boss and looked straight at me. I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before. But it was quickly masked with an expression of boredom. Great he still doesn't like me.

"You're kidding me write Mike?" He looked at Mike, our boss.

"Nope. So you guys better get along." He walked out the door with a little chime.

I turned back towards the hot jerk. Right then came another chime. Our first customer, and it was a girl who couldn' take her eyes off of Will. This is going to be such a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

I really don't understand. I mean Will talked to that girl, but he won't even talk to me. I have tried starting conversations with him. Every time he either ignores me or will give me a one worded answer, and busy himself with something. So naturally I got really mad at that girl. She even gave me a look that said, '_Ha-ha he likes me but not you', _when she left.

"_Don't worry you can do so much better than her! He will eventually like you_." the voice in my head said. It was almost like in those movies with the angel and devil miniatures on their shoulders. This was my angel only problem was that I didn't believe it at all. If a guy doesn't talk to you I always figured they didn't like you.

"Can you get some more cookies and cream out of the freezer?" I asked Will as I was scooping the last of it into a customer's cone.

"Sure." He said it barely above a whisper. It was an improvement, but not much of one.

I gave the customer his ice cream and rang it up. After he left, the little bell jingled again.

Omg! He was hot, but not as much as Will. It won't hurt if he flirts with me, because obviously Will doesn't care. Aliens could probably abduct me, and he wouldn't care.

Cute guy, I don't know his name, had blonde short hair, he was tall, and looked like he either played a lot of sports or works out. He didn't look to spoiled either.

He walked up to the ice creams. He looked at all the different flavors. He looked up and over at me. A smile came to his face.

"Which flavor do you like best?' He asked me with that adorable smile still on his face.

"I like the butter fingers best." I smiled back at him.

He looked down at it, then seemed to make up his mind. That's when Will came back with the cookies and cream. He put it in, then looked back and forth between us. Then when cute guy smiled sweetly at me again, Will got a dark look on his face that I had never seen before.

'I'll try the butter fingers then, he said,"in a cup please!"

I started to go for the scooper but Will grabbed it first. He then grabbed a cup, and started scooping the ice cream into the cup. All the while I was staring at him completely shocked. Here I was thinking he didn't care, but he seemed so mad that cute guy seemed to like me.

That didn't make cute guy stop though.

"Hi Andrea right?" I was trying to figure out how he knew, but then remembered my name tag so I just nodded." My name is Nick. I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" That smile never left his face.

"Yea I just got a job here." I replied while ringing up his ice cream.

"So did I." Will spoke up, handing Nick his ice cream." Our work hours are exactly the same."

"That's cool! Hey Andrea." he turned to me and handed me the money." Here is my number." He wrote it down on a napkin. Then handed it to me." What's yours?"

I told him and he put it in his phone.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" He gave me a flirty smile. I saw Will was standing to the side stiff._ I wonder what is wrong with him? _

"If you like ice cream I suppose." Wow how dumb, I could have said something a little less retarded.

"Yea I think I like ice cream a lot better now.." He winked at me as he walked out the door. That little bell ringing as it opened then shut.

"Are you really going to text him?" Will asked as I was putting the number in my phone.

"I don't know. I don't have a boyfriend or anything, so I probably will." I finished putting it in, and looked up from my phone. A strange look crossed Will's face, before he went back to emotionless.

'Oh." He turned around and grabbed a bowl and scoop. Then he opened it and got butter finger out. He had gotten it twice already, so I was guessing it was his favorite. Although I don't blame him, it's my favorite too. Maybe we do actually have something in common.

Soon it was time for and I walked out and headed towards the food court. I saw Molly, Eliza, and Ryan already at a table. Will walked all the way over with me. Then started to leave once I got there. Almost like he was making sure I made it there safe.

"Hey Will! Why don't ou eat with us?" Ryan waved him back over."We have a seat left." Sure it was beside me too.

"Sure." He walked over and saw that the seat Ryan was referring to, was by me. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he sat down. I could feel a tingle go through me as his arm bumped mine. It wasn't a bad feeling either. This was going to be one long lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

It is amazing really. You are sitting right beside someone, but somehow you aren't there. No not by magic, by avoidance. It is definitely not as fun as magic.

Besides being avoided by Will, lunch was pretty good. Ryan, Molly, and Eliza talked nonstop about their new jobs.

When we first sat down, and the boys left to get us lunch. Molly and Eliza both asked me why Will walked with me to lunch.

"He works with me." I grumbled.

"What!" They yelled at the same time.

"Yep." I looked around trying to find the boys. I saw them in line about to order. All of a sudden Will turned around and looked straight at me. I turned back to Molly and Eliza. "He doesn't really talk to me. Oh, was getting mad at me cause I was going to text a guy. "

"Jealous…" Molly sang.

"No not exactly. Anyways how are the people you guys work with? Any hotties?"

"I work with all girls. All though tomorrow I will work with Ryan?" Molly said.

"How about you Eliza?" She sort of blushed a little bit.

"There is this one guy that I work with." She said shyly. The boys came back though, before I could ask her about the guy. There was another guy walking with Ryan and Will. He was as tall as them, but had wavy brown hair. His eyes were a piercing green. He looked nice though.

They sat down with the food. Ryan beside Molly, the other guy beside Eliza, and Will beside me. We all got our food of the trays and started eating.

"Oh, Andres and Will, this is Logan. We work together. Logan and his brother both just moved here. They are both going to our school after break." Eliza cleared up the mystery of who the guy was.

"Hey!" I told him, and held my hand out for him to shake.

"Hey ." He took my hand and shook it. After we finished with introductions. We started talking about random stuff. The whole time though you could tell that Eliza and Logan liked each other already.

We finished eating and went to throw our trash away.

"Since we all only have to work for another hour. How about we meet at the movies. We can catch a movie, and then eat out." Ryan said as we were walking out of the food court.

"Sure!" We all answered. I was surprised that Will said yes. I figured he wouldn't want to spend more time with me than necessary.

"Alright we will all meet there at two o' clock." Ryan said as we all went our separate ways to get back to work. This mall is so big; I am surprised I haven't gotten lost in it before.

We opened the ice cream shop. We had to close it for our lunch, because no one else was there to work.

We were pretty busy after lunch, so we didn't really talk much.

The bell dinged once again. I sighed thinking it was another customer. The guys who were supposed to work after us are running late.

"Finally you guys are here. What took you so long?" Will said to who ever walked n. I raised my head and saw that it was the guys whose shift is after us.

"Traffic." They replied coming behind the counter.

"Let's change in the back before we go Andrea." Will said grabbing a shirt from under the counter.

"Alright." I grabbed my purse with my shirt in it.

We got changed and left the store. We went to the parking lot. We had decided that Will would ride there with me. Great this is going to be the most boring car ride.


End file.
